Abschied von Schildi
Abschied von Schildi ist die fünfte Episode der fünften Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die sechsundneunzigste der Serie. Rainbow Dash freut sich darauf, mit ihrer Schildkröte Tank den Winter zu verbringen. Doch als sie erfährt das er Winterschlaf halten muss beschließt sie, den Winter aufzuhalten. Inhalt Der Winter naht Rainbow Dash freut sich schon auf den nahenden Winter und all die Sachen die sie mit Tank zusammen machen wird. Weil es nämlich ihr erster gemeinsamer Winter werden soll. Da fällt ihr auf das Tank recht müde wirkt. Ablehnung Wenig später lässt Rainbow, Tank mal von Fluttershy begutachten. Sie stellt fest das ihm nichts fehlt, er bereitet sich nur auf seinen Winterschlaf vor. Das machen viele Tiere wen es kalt wird und weniger Nahrung gibt, um Energie zu sparen. Im Frühling wachen sie dann wieder auf. Wen die Zeit gekommenen ist wird sich Tank irgendwo zum überwintern eingraben. Aber Rainbow will diese Tatsachen partout nicht wahr haben und sich eine zweite Meinung von einem echten Reptilienexperten holen: Spike. Aber Drachen sind nun mal was ganz anderes als Schildkröten. Doch das er Fluttershy zustimmt will Rainbow nicht hören und sie überlegt sich Tank mit etwas Arbeit wieder in Schwung zu bringen. Wut Kurz darauf hat Rainbow Tank zum verteilen der Schneewolken mitgenommen. Doch mitten drin landet Tank und fängt an sich einzugraben. Was Pinkie Pie ganz putzig findet. Rainbow kann gerade noch verhindern das sie "Überwintern" sagt und schickt Pinkie wütend weg. Was den anderen die gerade in der Nähe Wintervorbereitungen treffen nicht entgeht. Twilight versucht Rainbow zu beruhigen und ihr klar zu machen das sie ihre Wut nicht an ihren Freunden auslassen sollte. Dazu meint Rainbow nur, Fuchsteufelswild, nicht wütend zu sein, Schnappt sich Tank und fliegt weg. Den Winter aufhalten In ihrem Haus versucht Rainbow, Tank wach zu halten. Als das nicht so gut läuft überlegt sie sich was neues und beschließt den Winter aufzuhalten. Wozu sie alle Register zieht. Angefangen damit da sie den Pegasi Sunshower, Clear Skies, und Open Skies bei einer Diskussion über die verschiedenen Arten von offenen Himmel, heimlich die Schneewolken stibitzt. Der Einbruch Doch schon bald muss Rainbow einsehen das sie so keine Chance, gegen das Heer fleißiger Winter machender Ponys hat. Also beschließt sie zur Quelle zu gehen, die Wetterfabrik in Cloudsdale. Als die Arbeiter in die Mittagspause gehen, schleicht sich Rainbow mit Tank, verkleidet als Arbeiter, ins Winterlabor, in dem der Schnee hergestellt wird. Sogleich macht sich Rainbow dran die Wasserversorgung zu sabotieren. Den ohne Wasser gibt es weder Schnee noch Wolken und damit keinen Winter. Doch während sie noch dabei ist wird der schwebende Tank von einem Lüfter angezogen, von dem Rainbow ihn gerade noch weg schubsen kann. Dabei prallt er gegen Die Tür zur Windabteilung und ein Sturm bläst Rainbow ins Blitzelager. Die durch den Einschlag entfesselten Blitze schließen die Wolkenmaschinen kurz die darauf außer Kontrolle geraten. Ein guter Moment zum abzuhauen doch Rainbwo und Tank werden in die Wolkenmaschine gesaugt. Inzwischen breitet sich die Störung auf die ganze Fabrik aus und ist von Außen zu bemerken. Den Ponys am Boden schwant nichts gutes. Mit Mühe und Not können die Arbeiter die Fabrik wieder unter Kontrolle bekommen, aber nicht verhindern das ein gigantischer Schneeball mit Rainbow und Tank nach Ponyville fliegt. Der die ganze Landschaft unter einer geschlossenen Schneedecke begräbt. Zum Glück überstehen es Rainbow und Tank unbeschadet. Depression Etwas Später hat sich Rainbow, völlig betrübt mit Tank in ihrem Bett verkrochen als die anderen nach ihr sehen. Als versuche sie wieder aufzurichten nichts bringen, bringt es Fluttershy auf den Punkt das Rainbows Winter absolut Haustier los sein wird. Worauf Rainbow in Tränen ausbricht. Als Rarity fragt was das sollte, erklärt Fluttershy das Rainbow nie darüber weg kommt wen sie ihre Gefühle nicht auslebt. Nun versucht Applejack, auf Twilights Aufforderung Rainbow zu beruhigen. Doch sie heult nur noch mehr. Fluttershy ist zuversichtlich das Rainbow gleich von alleine aufhören wird. Aber so langsam fangen die Anderen auch an zu heulen. Nur Twilight und Applejack können an sich halten. Endlich beruhigt sich Rainbow, sie akzeptiert den Lauf der Natur und dankt ihren Freundinnen für den Beistand. Akzeptanz Rainbow, der es nun viel besser geht, bringt Tank zu einer lauschigen Stelle im Wald wo er sich unter einem Baum eingraben kann. Zum Abschied liest ihm Rainbow noch was vor. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Z. 05:52: Die Mützen die die Ponys für die Tiere haben gleichen denen von Kyle Broflovski, Stan Marsh und Eric Cartman aus der Erwachsenensitcom South Park. *Z. 07:23: Rainbows Grinsen über ihre Idee ähnelt dem des Grinchs im Weihnachtsspecial Die gestohlenen Weihnachtsgeschenke Von 1966. *Z. 07:30: Die Hin und Her Scene mit Sunshower, Clear Skies, und Open Skies spielt an auf "Who's on First?"-Nummer des amerikanischen Komikerduos Abbott und Costello. *Z. 11:37: Die Musik die bei Rainbows Einbruch in die Wetterfabrik spielt ähnelt der [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mission:_Impossible Mission: Impossible] Theme. Trivia *In dieser Episode durchläuft Rainbow Dash die fünf Stadien der Trauer nach dem Kübler-Ross Model: Nicht-Wahrhaben wollen, Zorn, Verhandeln, Depression, Akzeptanz. *Reptilien wie Tank halten keinen Winterschlaf, wobei das Tier seine Körpertemperatur selbst regelt, sondern fallen wegen der niedrigen Umgebungstemperaturen in eine Winterstarre. Die bei Spezies aus den gemäßigten Klimazonen genauso zum Lebenszyklus gehört. Navboxen en:Tanks for the Memories pl:Tank chce spać Kategorie:Fünfte Staffel